The present invention relates generally to data processing systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for speculatively loading a memory in a data processing system.
Data processing systems find a wide variety of applications in electronic systems. Data processing systems may include, but are not limited to, computers, workstations, network components, printers, modems, storage devices, or any other electronic system used to manipulate data. Data processing systems may also include microprocessors, microcontrollers, digital signal processors, memory controllers, logic circuits, or other subsystem components used as the building blocks for data processing systems.
One important class of data processing systems are data communication networks. Data communication networks are used to interconnect many data processing systems, including computers, workstations, servers, printers, modems, and storage devices. For example, two or more computers may be connected together through a network such as a local area network, wide area network, or the Internet. Network users are able to share files, printers and other resources, send messages and run applications on remote computers. An important part of any data communication network includes the physical components or network communication devices used to interconnect the data processing systems. The design, architecture, and data processing techniques of the individual network components (e.g., routers, switches, and/or servers) may limit the speed and functionality of the data communication network. Moreover, network components are typically comprised of integrated circuit components that are configured together to carry out the operations and implement the functionality of the particular type of network component. For example, a network component such as a server may include integrated circuit components such as a microprocessor, microcontroller, application specific integrated circuit, memory, logic chips, and other types of chips. Accordingly, the design, architecture, and data processing techniques of the integrated circuit components utilized by the network components may also limit the speed and functionality of the computer network.
The proliferation of computers and computer networks has created an ever increasing demand for more efficient data processing systems and methods. For example, the speed of networking interconnect technologies is moving toward giga/tera bit per second range with the introduction and adoption of optical communication technologies. This will lead to a large growth in the amount of information flowing through the Internet pipeline. Accordingly, there will be a correspondingly large growth in the demand on network components and integrated circuit components to process and deliver the increasing volumes of information to the users. One term commonly used to describe the rate at which network components process information is bandwidth. Bandwidth can be affected by a variety of factors such as the efficiency of the system architecture and data processing techniques. As more data is placed on the network, the bandwidth of the network components and integrated circuit components will become a limiting factor in the speed of the overall network.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the efficiency of circuits and methods utilized in data processing systems. Furthermore, there is a need to increase the efficiency of the data processing in network components and integrated circuit components to more efficiently use available bandwidth and improve the functionality of data networks.